Network devices can be used within a network infrastructure to route flows of network data. The flows of network data can be organized into network packets that may include routing information for each packet (such as destination address(es)). As these network packets traverse a network infrastructure, then can be routed by a network device using information parsed from each of the packets themselves to select the next destination device (or next-hop destination) for the respective packet. The packets can thus traverse the network, hopping from one network device to the next until they reach their final destination. However, network devices are generally stateless and may have limited or no information regarding attributes of flows of network data traversing the network or of a configuration of the network infrastructure itself. A network device's routing decisions may be based on attributes of individual packets on a packet-by-packet basis.